


Star-Crossed Lovers

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Series: Whouffle & Whouffaldi One-Shots [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Let them have this singular moment of passion, even if they were forced to be star-crossed lovers.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh man. I don't know where this premise came from. I love the idea of star-crossed lovers and all that good stuff, so I thought to make this. Enjoy!

Star-crossed lovers, she decided to call their relationship. Two doomed lovers, frustrating the stars with their romance.

To be fair, she wasn't necessarily wrong. It always felt as though something was there to ruin their moments. The small moments they would have with each other, just the two of them in the TARDIS. Whether it be a threat on Earth, an encounter with another ship, or just plain anything would come out of nowhere and ruin it all. The moments to which they could possibly pop off to a planet with just the two of them, a simple dinner (which probably wouldn't even be simple to begin with), or even something in the sexual department. Their relationship was always put on hold, due to all these short inconveniences. She thought the TARDIS not liking her was hell, but it appeared that the stars just hated her. 

It appeared though, one evening, the stars allowed her one moment with him.

He's bringing himself forward, to her, in a way she can just describe as intoxicating. He's pushing her body to the console, hands on her hips as he continues to make his way with haste. She knows he would have lost her in this last adventure, with all the variables and the lack of control. He knew he had no way out of it, if it wasn't for the daring Fir, the fairy friend they had made on that planet. She feels his need to at least satisfy her, or both of them, in any way, shape, or form after the whole ordeal. She feels his relief, his passion, his fear, and most importantly, his anger with the universe, all in one continuous kiss. He requests for her mouth to open, to which she complies with.

She feels as though she is thoroughly offending the stars, but they would have stopped them by now anyway.

Her hands, found their way onto his lapels and she's pulling him close as possible, as his mouth, which usually was able to satisfy an alien country with just words, was now satisfying her. She let out soft moans, as she was never really the screamer, besides when running for her life. Ah, her life. The life that involved running in some snog box -what an appropriate name now- and saving planets. She was entitled to this, she thought, just a single moment. The lack of air was required and they pulled away from their infatuated kiss. He's mumbling all sorts of words as he kisses portions from her neck to her collarbone, the uncertainty high and the dread even higher. The big ol' timelord was terrified of the thoughts she had, which was flattering. Her hands intertwine with his silver curls and she whispers her certainties in response to his worries.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, this was a..."

"Doctor, it's okay."

"This could be a mistake."

"We're already far in our relationship."

"Anything can happen."

"I've noticed."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Not that I'd want you to."

"You're supposed to be at Earth with someone that can-,"

"Doctor." The edge of her voice is clear. She had already made her position that she didn't want a human lover. She wanted him, her stick alien.

_"I'm scared."_

He admits it, the lack of bravado surprising her. In all normality, she would hear some sort of remark and chide towards the idea of being scared. She notices how much she’s changed in him and how much he's revealed to her because of everything they've gone through. They got on the wrong foot in the beginning, only to become stronger in the end. Regeneration was a lottery, but to her, she seems as though she has struck the winning numbers. She pulls him away from her neck. Their eyes meet and Clara places a hand on his cheek, to which he leans into automatically. 

"Me too. But let's be brave together."

Her words seem to empower him, but the feeling of haste dissipates. It was more sensual, she notes, as he unbuttons her dress from behind. She drops her hand as he pulls the garment over her head, breaking eye contact for just a moment. She is only wearing her undergarments, along with her tights and Doc Martens. His eyes gaze her skin for a moment, taking her creamy white skin in. He is only wearing simple clothing, nothing extravagant. Just his David Bowie shirt, hoodie, and trousers. He kicks his shoes off, which results in a beep of frustration from the TARDIS. He mumbles an apology as she giggles. A dangerous glint comes to his ocean eyes and her giggles stop. He guides her to the corridors, their remaining garments scattering and no doubt irritating the TARDIS further. 

He brought her to her bedroom door that opened as they came close, the lights brightening just a tad bit for them to be able to see where they were heading. _The sweet smell of you_ , he had explained, was why he loved being in her little room of the TARDIS. How much of a romantic he was, she noted as well, as they went forward in their relationship.

She had no time to ponder this, however, as he suddenly picked her up and placed her on the bed gently. Despite his rush, he'd never let a single hair atop her head to be harmed. His hands travel, allowing every patch of skin to receive treatment of his adoration. She watches him with questioning eyes, as she wanted her turn to feel him, in more ways than one. She flips them over, with her body above his. He watches as she gets lower and lower, but stops her there with her hands just above his hips. She looks up him and sees nothing more than arousal and devotion, yet there's fear in his eyes. The same exact fear that they had spoken of recently. She knows that she was his first face and now she will be his first touch, in this sort of sense, for this regeneration.

"Don't be afraid." She reminds him, a small smile dancing upon her features. 

"Oh, Clara. You scare me the most." 

"I love you," she blurts out, before he can speak further. She knows of all the doubts, she knows of everything that he feels. She brings her forehead close to his, "and don't ever think otherwise that I don't. It'd be quite mean if you did so." He cracks a smile at the latter and Clara knows that he understands what she thinks now.

"I love you too, Clara Oswald." 

Now he's making haste once again, but the underlying idea still remained: they were unbreakable lovers, even if the stars hated the intertwining of their hearts. He's lowering himself onto her now, looking into her brown eyes one last time. She remained stoic as ever, nodding. She wanted this. There was nothing in the universe that would stop her. His hands were beside her body as he began the first thrust, their groans filling the room. She clenches around his length and with that, he just can't stop himself. He starts off slow, but he was losing himself in the velvety feel of one Clara Oswald. His fear was gone with the wind with each thrust, each cry of his name, everything. Her hips become in tune with his force, allowing them perfect synchronization. They were whispering each other's names, along with mixed declarations of love, as though it ever needed saying. Their ragged breaths and words were what filled the room, along with the sweet smell of sex.

He experiments with different angles of penetration, watching her facial expressions, but when he gets to a certain one, he rams himself further, bringing his dear companion over the edge. She thought she had seen all the stars in the universe, but in reality, she was ever so wrong. These were the stars. They reached their high at around the same time, with the Doctor bringing himself close to her neck and murmuring even more lovely words, both in Gallifreyan and English. She wonders what those Gallifreyan sounds mean, but she feels tired now. He was her first, in this regard. Nobody had ever made her feel like that before.

He notes her fatigue and takes himself out, bringing her body close, with their arms and legs intertwined in the sweaty mess of passion. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She heard him ask to himself, kissing the top of her head with tenderness. She thinks of the irony that came with that sentence. She knowingly says the words back.

”Doctor, I’m exactly what you need.” She responds back, before falling asleep in his arms.

The stars could say whatever they wanted, but it didn’t matter. They were together. That was all that matters.


End file.
